Betrayal
by Siphor
Summary: Muhyo didn't notice. Yoichi didn't notice. No one noticed. No one noticed that the Enchyu they knew was slowly slipping, falling, tumbling, begining his descent into madness. No one noticed.... until it was already too late. My first Muhyo and Roji fanfic


**Disclaimer: If I owned Muhyo and Roji, Roji soooooooo would have confessed his love for Muhyo already.**

Enchyu stared uncomprehendingly at the sign that hung in his immediate gaze, refusing to believe what his eyes were telling him. He had been looking at it for a full three minutes, the words still not yet sinking in. The sign in question read: "Celebrating executor Muhyo Toru's advancement!" _Impossible…. Muhyo? Why Muhyo? Why not me? I'm the genius…. I'm the prodigy…. I was always the better one, the smarter one. What happened? But I promised mother…. What would mother think?_

His thoughts transitioned from disbelief to anger. _How DARE he? How could he become executor? Muhyo, the lazy one, Muhyo, the stupid one, Muhyo, who didn't even try…. HOW?! Why not ME?!_ He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Yoichi emerge from the door as the bell rang. Yoichi glanced his way, seeming startled to see him, but grinning nonetheless.

"Enchyu! What's up?" His smile faltered slightly was he noticed where Enchyu's gaze was directed. "Oh… yeah, so I guess you know now, huh? I wanted to surprise you! Muhyo probably would get mad if we threw a party, though…" His feeble attempts to make cheerful conversation eventually trailed off. He slapped Enchyu on the back, fairly hard. "Well, try harder to catch up to him!" Yoichi exclaimed. "Looks like you lost to Muhyo this time, though."

Yoichi noticed that his head was hanging down, and took this as a sign of defeat. "Hey, don't worry! I'm sure you won't lose next time!" It was a white lie. Everyone knew that try as Enchyu might; Muhyo was on a totally different level. _I… lost? To him? To Muhyo? I lost to Muhyo? I was beaten by Muhyo?! But he didn't even try… no… impossible….. _

Somewhere deep in his heart, a place he'd tried to bury, Enchyu had probably known there was no hope for him to win. Magic Law was something Muhyo excelled at. The one area where he dominated completely. Inhumanly. Bordering on supernaturally…. _I studied for_ _days…_ _without sleep….. even at mother's funeral… I studied so I could win….. win against HIM! _A strange and eerie light crept into his eyes. _But I still lost! It was all for nothing… everything I ever did…. Was for nothing…. Hehehe… hah.. HAH! I lost! To Muhyo! He beat me! Even though I tried my hardest! Even though I shed blood, sweat, and tears! He beat me…. Hahahahahahah!!! You beat me Muhyo! Congratulations!!_

"Hey, Enchyu!" Yoichi had become a bit worried by his friend's odd behavior. "Earth to Enchyu!" Like a puppet come to life, Enchyu's head jerked up so fast that Yoichi took a step back in surprise. His throat constricted at what he saw. He found himself staring into the burning depths of the dark abyss, falling into the deepest pits of hell and despair, gazing into the eyes of utter insanity. A crooked smile was plastered onto Enchyu's face. "En… chyu? What….?"

"Hah… hah… HAHAHAHA!! Congratulations, Muhyo! Congratulations!" His words had a sharp contrast with the tears streaking down his face. Confetti paper rained down with the snow as if marking a celebration. "Congratulations! Congratulations!" His hysterical cries continued, echoing around the village even when the screams began. Yoichi could only stand transfixed in horror, watching the spectacle unfold with drama before him in morbid fascination.

"Enchyu?" he croaked, desperate to understand what was happening.

"Hey! What's going on here?" The door bell rang once again as Muhyo's head popped out. His eyes widened to the size of saucers at the scene before him. His head riveted to focus on Enchyu. "Enchyu? What are you…?" Their eyes locked for what felt like and eternity and they seemed oblivious to all else around them. Muhyo was brought back to reality by a child's scream.

Yoichi's knees gave out underneath him when the full gravity of the situation hit him. "No…." He sank unsteadily to the ground. "No… Enchyu…." Tears leaked out from his eyes. He sent a pleading look in Muhyo's direction, knowing that he himself couldn't do anything. "MUHYO! Do something! Bring him back! Bring Enchyu back! Please!"

Muhyo just stood there, unmoving, still as a statue. He jerked out of his trance, but still seemed to move painfully slow. "Magical law, article 1724. For the crime of attempted mass murder and illegal destruction of property, I sentence you to the Grave Keeper!"

A large figure obscured in smoke rose out of the ground, radiating malice. The tendril of its ebony cloak grabbed the ghosts surrounding them and sucked then back into the pits of hell, eyes glowing red as it went under. Muhyo walked to the edge of the black hole. "Aroro uro rousik louro ruuoa." The Grave Keeper stared at him, then nodded and replied, "Roesuu rau aruo houroto."

Yoichi knew that there were many more ghosts farther out in the city. They would have to hope the other executors and judges could handle themselves. Enchyu still had his twisted smile on his face.

"Bring me back? Me? Sorry, Yoichi…. Impossible." With mounting horror, Yoichi and Muhyo saw a vine-like scar appear on his pale face and neck. "You see, you're a bit too late for that…."

Something that resembled a cross between a sneer and a grimace took the place of Muhyo's formerly flat-line mouth. "The Forbidden Magical Commandments, huh? Looks like you've already been taken to the dark side." Yoichi tried not to understand the implications of the new development, but his mind put the puzzle pieces in place anyway. The picture that came out was not pretty.

"You… even before you came back….. before you knew you had lost… you had already…. you… made the contract… from the time…. Your mother's funeral…."

"Oh? So you understand after all, Yoichi. I always thought you couldn't be that stupid. You know, the darkness really is wonderful. I've wanted to tell you how great it is." Enchyu's lucid speech belied his mental state, but his eyes gave him away. He was chatting amiably, as though it were just another day. "You remember how the girls used to say I had a nice face? I wonder what they'd say now… What do you think?" His head titled to one side. "I have an idea. Why don't you join me, Yoichi?"

"Wha- what?"

"I don't hate you. Actually, the only one I hate is Muhyo. It'd be a waste to let you talent rot here… come with me. I've discovered that the ghosts aren't half bad. What's the point in fighting them when you can ally them?"

"You're insane…. Crazy." Enchyu chuckled darkly.

"I'm not crazy, Yoichi. I've only opened my eyes. You know as well as I do that the Magic Association doesn't have nearly enough executioners to defeat all the ghosts out there. If you can't beat them, join them. So? Why don't you come with me? We can kill Muhyo if we team up…" Yoichi's throat felt dry.

"Never." The smile immediately slid off of Enchyu's face.

"So be it. I should've known you were just another lapdog." He produced a spiraled piece of wood form under his cloak. "I'll kill you first." He spat out. "Flame Salamander! Devour him!!" Yoichi saw a great ball of flame, and a blur of black as Muhyo leapt in front of him.

"Black magic reflection technique!" The fire was sent back toward Enchyu, who merely sidestepped it and let the shop behind him take the damage.

"Hmph." With a flick of his wrist, they were surrounded by fireballs. "Disappear, Muhyo!" Yoichi furiously scribbled away on his wards.

"Five-pointed pentagonal star! Jin!" The barrier managed to hold up against the relentless attacks, but just barely. It shattered after the first four rounds of fireballs. Yoichi panted, running low on tempering, feeling powerless in front of Enchyu.

"You…" He refused to believe Enchyu would do this to them. "You're not the Enchyu we know! What happened?! How did it come to this?!" Enchyu cackled maniacally.

"Not the Enchyu you know? You're wrong, Yoichi. I was here the entire time. You just never saw me. None of you did. Not until it was too late…"

This last comment hit Yoichi like a blow to the face. Because Enchyu was right. He had been there all along, right under their noses. But they were all too blind to see it…. until now. _How? How could I have not noticed? His fierce determination to win… the way he studied day and night to beat Muhyo… and then his mother's condition…. I was so stupid. Enchyu has been slipping away since that day…. That day, when Muhyo's talent finally shone through. And I could never see it._

Shouts in the distance told them that reinforcements were on the way. "How troublesome…" Enchyu floated upwards and landed on the rooftop. He glared down at his two former friends. "This isn't the last time you'll hear of me, Muhyo. Don't worry, I'll save you for last. Before I kill you, I'll kill all of your friends…. Acquaintances… loved ones… and then, when everyone you know is gone, then and only then will I grant you death."

Yoichi tried to stand up, but his body refused to obey him. "WAIT! ENCHYU!! STOP!!!" His cries were ignored. Enchyu faded into the air, leaving no trace behind.

"Until we meet again…. Muhyo."

Muhyo slumped on the ground, tired from using his just newly acquired magic law, but also from the shock of what had happened. They may have won the battle, but the war was far from over.

Neither of them voiced the burning question that raged in both their minds: _Why?_

**Hey! Hope you liked it! **

**Please review, because this is my first Muhyo and Roji fanfic. I really like this series, so I will consider making for fics for it if I get enough positive feedback.**

**So motivate me! What are you waiting for? Click the pretty button....**


End file.
